Emotional Research
by Shapeshifter89
Summary: Ever notice that people act on their emotions? Zim has noticed this and has decided to research the emotions that the humans possess in order to control them, but who will his test subject be?


**A/N: Hey so I know what you all are thinking, "the hell you doing? You shouldn't be writing a story when you have another one already!" just calm down man, I just had this idea spinning through my head and just wanted input, and I'm not going to update this one till I finish The Fate That Binds Us, but just wanted to see if you guys like this…**

**This one would probably end up in a lemon…**

**Probably…**

**Depends on what you guys want…**

**So just read and give me the thumbs up if you want it after I finish The Fate That Binds Us…**

Staring at the ticking clock, his gloved hands laced together, resting in front of his mouth. His contacted eyes gazed at the moving hand, spiraling in its designated pattern, doomed to go round and round, passing each human number. It was 2:50 in the afternoon, a minute before the atrocious Skool day was to end. The spiraling red hand mocked him as it paused for a moment, fixing its own mistake of keeping time. His eye twitched.

_Foolish Earth instrument! Irken technology would not have faltered! _He mentally seethed. The hand quickly resumed, making its way around the six. His antennae twitched under the itchy wig he wore, watching the clock hand go pass the eight. _So close…_he thought; his patience thinning at a greater pace.

Past the eleven…

_Yes…_

A lurid ringing spread throughout the classroom, and the Irken released a breath of satisfaction as he got up from his confining desk.

"Now class," the large male teaching unit voiced, "be sure to do your homework and whatnot and…I don't really care…" the teacher sighed and went about his business. The green alien was the last to exit the room, fearing that he'd be trapped between the horrible pig smellies that inhabited this Hi Skool. They smelled, and Irk knows what diseases they carried. All the strange talk of, "herpes" or "gonorrhea" was getting to him, and though he didn't know what they actually were, he still felt wary, and tried to avoid contact with the other humans. As he dodged the hormonal crowd, he tried to ignore the disappointed and rather elegiac feeling that began to develop inside of him. He scowled as he approached his locker, opening the Irken made lock and placing his useless books inside of the metal box, closing it rather roughly before setting the combo on the piece of Irken technology. He drove his gloved hands in the pockets of his standard addition Irken invader pants as he dodged a big hulking jock, who reeked of sweat that dripped from each of his pathetic pores. The Irken cringed at the putrid odor, and being a superior being, it meant his senses were also greater than an average human, so the smell was more violent to him than the female who was speaking with the human male.

"But I heard that you got gonorrhea from Sarah." The human female whispered in surprise, yet the green extraterrestrial's acute hearing coherently put her sentence together. _Again with the strange gonorrhea, I hope it isn't an airborne illness_, the alien worried. He glanced at the pair of Earth teens and saw the boy lean in closer to the girl's face.

"Naw babe," he stated coolly, "it's just some rash, but I'm sure it's nothing." He heard the girl giggle and the alien grimaced in disgust. _Humans. Are. Disgusting._ The Irken gagged inwardly.

Yet this wasn't just any Irken. This was Zim, a member of the Irken race and an invader to its Empire. Eight years ago, in Earth time, he was sent to this detestable rock in order to blend in with the species known as humans, learn their weaknesses, and take over the planet! Yet as each day went by, his hopes and plans to destroy the planet began to crumble. He growled as he exited the Skool and descended down the concrete steps, turning right when he hit the side walk. As he made his journey back to the sanctuary of his base, his thoughts drifted back to the recent and embarrassing transmission that he had with his leaders: the Tallests. He gave an angry sigh as the memory played in his mind again.

_**Engaging Dramatic Flashback *woosh***_

"_Zim," Tallest Red addressed the faux invader, "there isn't an easy way to say this but-"_

"_This is all useless!" Purple finished for his companion, reaching another hand in a donut bag to eat another delicious treat. _

"_Oh, I guess there was an easy way to say it." Red commented._

"_But my Tallests," Zim objected, "I believed that the origin of the hotdog was perfect information to relay to you!" Zim stared through the large transmission screen inside of the lab in his underground base, observing the two wise and powerful Irken leaders. Red did a small face-palm, rubbing his head gently._

"_Zim," Red sighed, "As much as we enjoy hotdogs, it doesn't give you any leads about the planet's weaknesses, or any useful information. You've been on the planet now, for what, eight years? Don't you think that in that time frame you may have relayed some useful information?" Zim's proud expression faded into a disappointed one._

"_But, I-" he tried to interject._

"_Yes, we know that you have been enrolled in what you call 'Skool', but it isn't giving you useful knowledge." Purple interrupted, handing Red a large cup of soda. Red gladly took hold of the large cup, sipping through the bendy straw and drinking the brown liquid._

"_He's right Zim," he said between gulps, "All these years you've been giving us less than useful information and coming up with dastardly plans for Earth's annihilation, but annihilation isn't your job. It's the armada's; you are supposed to give us the weaknesses, exploit them, and call us in for the takeover. It's quite simple."Zim gave both the red and purple dressed leaders a dejected look. "Take our advice Zim, observe the humans, note their behavior, write down useful information. When that's done, contact us and we'll see what we can do."_

"_Yeah." Purple enforced, grabbing a back of chips, and the transmission ended, leaving a crestfallen Irken in the empty laboratory._

_**End Epic Flashback**_

Zim winced, that transmission had come last week, and he hadn't been able to pick himself up from the embarrassing conversation. Sure, he had been on the planet for eight years, but some of the information he gathered in that time had to be somewhat useful right? He frowned, the humid September air swirling around him as he walked. It was still the beginning of September, so the leaves were still green, and there was no indication that cold weather was coming anytime soon. Zim felt a slight breeze come from the southeast, which he knew indicated rain. He knew it would rain in a matter of days, which is why he told to the computer to remind him to bathe in paste soon. He knew that bathing in paste every week was a brilliant idea, in case of emergencies, but he hated the stench of it, so he only did it when necessary.

As Zim continued his conflicted walk with himself, he was growing more irritated by the second. _Observe the humans they say, don't they know how horribly disgusting these worm babies are? I can't even stand smelling them for too long, let alone observing!_

"God damn it Dib!" the Irken heard a familiar voice shout, interrupting him of his thoughts. The Irken made a sound of curiosity and listened closely to where the strange voice came from. A second or so later, he heard a pained grunt and realized that the sound was close by. He cautiously continued down the sidewalk, noticing the corner. He peeked around the corner wall and noticed his arch-nemesis Dib holding his stomach tightly with a pained expression plastered on his face, and a violet haired girl holding a clenched fist up to his face. "Your voice is stupid!" Zim quietly observed the two. Dib had grown since elementary Skool; he was about six feet exactly, which was no match with Zim's height of 6'1. Zim always bragged about that single inch, knowing that it irritated the Dib-stink. Though height was a major difference, not much else changed about Dib, he still wore those geeky glasses and kept his signature un-amused face and trench coat. His raven black hair still oddly shaped like a scythe, yet now it was disheveled due to the obvious attack by his sibling: Gaz. Zim took note of her as well, observing each detail cryptically. His eyes glossed over her striped maroon leggings and black dress, a skull pendant hanging around her neck. Though this was her old attire, Zim knew that she had different outfits, but all with the same drab colors, but he couldn't argue that they suited her. From this distance he could tell she was about 5'5 or 5'6, not as tall as Zim though, and he smirked at this. His eyes continued upward and his heightened sense of sight allowed him to observe every strand of her delicate violet hair, and the more he stared at it, the more curious he got.

"But Gaz, I can't help it!" Dib exclaimed angrily, his brown eyes narrowing viciously, "Zim just makes me so mad sometimes that I-" he was cut off with a swift punch to his jaw. Dib yelped in pain as he stumbled back, removing one of the arms from his stomach to now use the hand to rub his aching jawline. "Ow, damn it Gaz!" Gaz simply cracked her neck and Zim tried to suppress a laugh. Seeing his nemesis in pain given to him by his own ally, his sister, was quite the humorous sight. He placed a hand over his mouth to stop from the roaring laughter building up in his system. He noticed that Gaz began to turn her head in his direction and he squealed slightly, hiding behind the wall.

"Don't be an idiot Dib." Gaz told her brother plainly, allowing Zim to confidently peek back around the wall. From this angle, he noticed his completely dispassionate expression, which slightly intrigued him. "You can't just let your emotions get the best of you; they might end up controlling your actions." She stated in a monotone-like voice, and it hit Zim. That statement caused his eyes to widen and his brain to turn, an evil grin formed on his face.

_Emotions controlling actions, hmm?_ He thought quietly to himself as he continued to observe the two siblings. He watched as they both continued to walk in the direction of their abode and Zim waited a minute or two before they disappeared from his sight to continue his walk to his base. His smile was now full and a low and dangerous chuckle emanated from his throat. This was it! How could he have not noticed it before! Humans did indeed have a tendency to act when under the influence of their emotions! He supposed it was difficult to understand at first, considering that Irkens had generally three emotions.

Anger: from battle.

Pride: from succession.

Disappointment: from failure.

These emotions were specifically bred, so that the members of the Irken Empire could remain more of a militarized species, other emotions were useless and prevented soldiers from exceeding standards, yet these humans seemed to have an incredibly wide variation of emotions within them, and as Gaz correctly stated, human emotions often have an effect on the owner…

"It's perfect…" Zim said evilly as he approached his base, walking past the gnomes that guarded his yard. He opened the door and was greeted by his robotic parents, which he swiftly placed back in the closet. Suddenly a small tiny robot clamped onto his head, knocking of the wig and one contact, making them fall on the ground.

"Masta's hooooooooommmmeeee!" the cyan eyed robot squealed, beating his tiny metallic hands on Zim's head like a drum, earning a growl from the Irken.

"Gir, release my head at once!" he commanded, making the robot pause for a moment, looking into his one contacted eyes.

"Hmmm, okay!" Gir obliged, jumping of his head and acrobatically landing on the couch, where he took the black remote control in his hands and turned the television on. Zim sighed and removed the other contact from his eye and picked up the other remnants of his disguise. He walked over into the kitchen where he approached the refrigerator and pressed his hand to it, allowing it to move and reveal an elevator. Stepping in, he placed his disguise into a container, which zapped it to its destination of belonging. As the elevator came to a halt, its doors opened and allowed Zim to step through and enter his underground laboratory.

"Computer!" he called out, having a loud sigh come through.

"What?" it huffed lazily.

"Computer, search on all human emotions and give the information to me!" he demanded, after a few seconds, a sigh came from the computer.

"Search failed, information either unreliable or incomplete." It replied to its master. Zim raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Incomplete?!" he gasped.

"Yes," the computer stated sarcastically, "Unfinished, partial, not done, fragmented…"

"I know what it means!" Zim stated angrily, grinding his teeth.

"Master, though I might regret asking, what exactly do you need this information for?" the computer asked.

"Zim needs this information to take over the pathetic ball of dirt of course!" Zim stated proudly, leaving the computer to roll his eyes, that it, if he had any. "I overheard one of the worm babies speak today, you might remember her, the Dib-sibling? She had said that emotions could potentially control the actions of the species on this wretched rock; that they act upon their own emotions!" The computer remained silent for once, actually intrigued with what Zim was saying; was he possibly on to something? "If I could find one emotion that allowed the humans to obey me, then I could finally take control of the planet!" Zim laughed maniacally; incredibly proud of his own genius. The computer didn't want to admit it, but he was indeed on to something; sure, the plan wasn't perfect, but it made sense, and if Zim could build off of it, the plan just might be successful.

"Well," the computer added, "it appears that I cannot help you with this, but perhaps you need to discover these emotions first hand." Zim stopped laughing and went silent, raising another invisible eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" Zim inquired the computer. The computer sighed once again, knowing that Zim always needed a push.

"It means you need to find a human and observe their emotions, take note on their actions, and repeat the process with another emotion." The computer insisted, watching Zim pace around the room. After a moment, the Irken scratched his head violently.

"Gah! How is Zim going to identify such emotions!?" he screamed in frustration, walking over and kicking the metallic wall.

"Why don't you just-"

"I've got it! The MIGHTY ZIM has got it! I shall create a device that scans the specimen of my choosing; then it shall decipher the emotion occurring through the specimen at that moment it time!" he exclaimed, laugh evilly once more.

"Sometimes, I don't even know who I am talking to…" the computer moaned quietly.

"Huh?" Zim questioned.

"Nothing, you are superior to all." The computer sarcastically stated. Zim smiled and hummed appreciatively.

"I am, aren't I?" he smirked happily, walking over to the work table, grabbing some Irken tools to begin inventing this great…INVENTION!

*0*

Zim sat on a stone roundabout that went around a tree in the Skool yard, looking intently at the same two teens that he had seen in the hallway yesterday from across the Skool yard, they were sitting together, eating lunch, and even though they were quite a distance away from one another, Zim could still smell that foul odor coming from the jock. Grimacing, he zeroed in on him, staring down at his white DC shoes and smirked as something activated in his contact lenses, allowing a laser scan, invisible to the human eye, to scan the human male's entire body, the ruby laser ending after the head. Swiftly, Zim took out an oval device the size of a large potato and looked at the screen. The conniving grin that had been on his face was wiped away when he looked at the screen. Words rapidly changed in the screen, not one word staying long enough for Zim to read it.

"No!" he shouted loudly causing a few people to stare. He growled at his new invention hatefully and tried once more, this time scanning the girl. The ruby laser finished its scan and Zim looked to the device once more, but the reaction remained the same. He gripped the device tightly and huffed. "How is this possible!?" he questioned to himself, he spent all night creating such a divine instrument yet it wasn't honing in on one specific emotion, it was registering all the emotions that the two greasy humans were experiencing at that single moment! How could a single human have so many emotions in that miniscule amount of time? It was unthinkable. Zim grumbled to himself, it appeared the invention was a waste of his time…He got up from his sitting position on the brick roundabout and headed toward the lunchroom doors, incredibly angered about this new failure. He reached for the door handle with his three-fingered gloved hand, but suddenly he heard a few gasps coming from behind him. With his hand on the handle, he turned his head around toward the gasps and saw the back of a human body coming right for him. His eyes widened and he removed his hand from the handle and backed away swiftly before the victim of whatever fight that was occurring slammed into one of the lunchroom doors. Zim noticed a flash of violet in his vision, and a familiar face. The victim was a blonde boy with a baby blue button-up shirt, his green eyes wide with fear. His attacker raised him up from the ground and slammed him against the door before lifting a fist, drawing it back. Curiously, Zim had an idea.

"If you _EVER_ touch my GameSlave again I swear that I will beat the shit out of you, open up a portal to a nightmare world; throw your beaten ass in there, and make sure you get butt fucked by satan's demon cock!" She shrieked at him, punching him square on in the face, causing a snapping sound to occur, definitely a broken nose, allowing blood to pour out of his nose like water with a hose. She let go of him allowing him to drop to the floor in shear pain, his cries were uncontrollable and filled with beautiful agony. Zim had never heard something so lovely then the pain he could hear coming from the human boy. As he stared at the violet haired girl, she suddenly looked toward him. Her eyes were dispassionate, but then appeared the same as they did before when shouting at the boy. "What are you looking at _Zim_?" the girl seethed. He flinched.

"Oh, nothing Dib-sibling, I just-"

She growled.

"The name's Gaz, get it right!" she screamed in his face, opening the lunchroom door and slamming it. Zim watched her walk away through the lunchroom her violet strands flicking on each stride. He looked down at his right hand which still held the emotional detection device and in bright letters it said one word, just one: rage. No other words flashed on the screen, just rage. Zim quickly pieced together the information present, Gaz, Dib's sister, seemed to show only one emotion at a time! Zim smiled smugly, a plan forming in his head.

_We'll see what emotions I can get out of you…Gaz-human_

**A/N: Let me know how dat was **


End file.
